shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Blood, power and MONEY!!
Sunburn The Demon Run Pirates arrived at Rainbase the next day. Kalas was in his captain's cabin sobbing about being pulled away from his fight the day before and wasn't talking to the crew. Everyone else was up on the deck. Bishop was steering the ship while Scarecrow and Kalas made food. Jinx and chemist were playing a game of chest. Jinx: 'Finally someone I can play an actually game with *Whispers to Chemist* all these idiots want to do is fight and show off... '''Chemist: '''Maybe its to impress you? '''Jinx: '''What?! There is no way thats true...Is it true? '''Chemist: '''Wow calm down it was a joke... '''Jinx: '''So now you're saying I'm not attractive? *Send Chemist flying with a punch* ''Chemist lands in the river 'Chemist: '''Ahhh I'm in the water!! ''Karas and Bishop both run over the the side of the deck leaving Scarecrow to steer the ship. 'Karas: '''Whats wrong with the water? Is it to hot? '''Chemist: '''No its freezing but... '''Karas: '''Really?! Lets jump in! '''Bishop: '''Yeah! '''Chemist: '''No don't! Then we'll all get sun burn't real easily! ''It was to late, Karas and Bishop jumped in and swam to Rainbase. Jinx helped Chemist back up. When they reach Rainbase, Karas and Bishop were both bright red. 'Karas: '''Ouchie!!!! '''Bishop: '''Help us! '''Chemist: '''Quick get inside! ''The crew got Karas and Bishop to the med bay. '' '''Chemist: '''Okay well I'm gonna have to stay with these idiots so you two go head on into town and see if Kalas wants to go '''Scarecrow: '''Or lets go on a date? *Jokingly winks at Jinx* '''Jinx: '''Oh my god Chemist your right! Look at the way they glare at him with hate for getting to spend alone time with me '''Chemist: '''I'm pretty sure its because they're in a lot of pain to be honest '''Jinx: '''How can you say I'm not attractive! *Punches him again* '''Scarecrow: '''Okay come on lets go see if Kalas is coming with us ''Jinx and Scarecrow knock on Kalas' door but there is no answer 'Scarecrow: '''Boss we are heading into town, wanna come with us? ''no answer 'Scarecrow: '''Guess he is still pissed, oh well lets go Following the bounty ''The marines headed by Vice Admiral Dixon had followed the Demon Runs on a small boat which fitted 8 people. Dixon took the best marines he had with him. After he reported to Headquarters that Kalas was alive his bounty rose to 85,000,000 'Dixon: '''Right men, half of the crew are still on the ship but the bounty head headed off by himself and then two other members headed the other direction, The bounty head is our main target but we can't let any of these pirates escape us today, understand? '''Captain: '''Sir, What why would you like us to deal with the group '''Dixon: '''The weakest group should be the two that headed into town, the ones protecting the ship should be quite strong and the way they turned red must be due to a devil fruit power... '''Sergeant 1: '*To another sergeant* Wasn't it just sunburn? 'Sergeant 2: '''Maybe a sunburn Devil fruit is out there? ''The Captain hit both of them 'Captain: '''Listen to the boss! '''Dixon: '''Alright, Captain you'll have these three sergeant and I'll take the other three. I'll go after Kalas and you go after the other two. We'll meet back here to take the ship. Understand? '''Captain: '''Yes Sir!... Alright men lets go! The slots ''Kalas had headed straight for the casino and was winning big on the slots. The man beside him was talking to his friend. 'Man 1: '''Its hard to believe that less than two weeks ago, Crocodile the shichibukai was running this place until that marines beat him '''Man 2: '''Nah man the marine didn't beat him! '''Man 1: '''Yeah he did! That Smoker guy, he got a promotion and everything! '''Man 2: '''Yeah well I've got a cousin who works for the King! and he says the marines covered it up and that it was that new pirate worth 100,000,000 , Straw Hat Luffy! '''Man 1: '''You idiot, it was the marines! The pirate probably stole the gold and ran! '''Man 2: '''Well there are some big new names in the bounties this week like this guy *Shows friend the paper* Survives against Bartholomew Kuma and is discovered down in Nanohana yesterday, Kalas of the Demon Run Pirates '''Man 1: '''Now he looks like a criminal, I hope they catch him soon ''Kalas stands up and walks away from the men as he walks away they realise who he is and run away in the other direction. Kalas walks out of the Casino and heads for the other side of town. Showing full power Jinx and Scarecrow had headed to the market. Jinx wanted to look at clothes and Scarecrow, well Scarecrow just didn't want to look at clothes so they split up and agreed to meet in half an hour. Jinx came back half an hour later carrying several shopping bags. She found Vice Admiral Dixon sitting on a chair like he was waiting for her, beside he lay Scarecrow beaten and covered in blood 'Dixon: '''I thought you were mean't to be back in half an hour? Not 45 mins '''Jinx: '''How did you find us? '''Dixon: '''You think you can escape the marines? '''Captain: '''Ehh Boss I thought you were going after Kalas? '''Dixon: '''No, I told you to go after Kalas! '''Captain: '''No you didn't? '''Dixon: '''Oh well, we'll go after him now after I deal with her ''While the marines were talking, Jinx had got behind the vice admiral and hit him over the head with her shopping bags. He fell to the ground from the weight 'Captain: '''Boss!... Everyone shoot her! ''All the marines draw their rifles and aim at Jinx. '' '''Captain: '''Drop your weapons and we won't shoot '''Jinx: '''Weapons? '''Captain: '''The shopping bags! ''Jinx drops the shopping bags and puts her hands over her head. Dixon gets up. He grabs the gun from the captain's hand and fires at Jinx. The bullet is cut in half and misses her completely. Everyone is confused then Dixon looks over to his right to see Kalas with his sword drawn '' '''Kalas: '''So far through this entire adventure, I have never once got serious and do you know why? because its only been my life on the line. Do you know why I didn't go serious against a member of Kaido's crew? because it was only my life on the line and Do you know why I didn't get serious against Kuma, even though I nearly died? Because it was my life on the line... so do you know why I'm going to get serious now? Because you put the lives of the crew in danger and now you are going to die. Kalas uses haki and all of the marines except for Dixon faint unconcious '''Dixon: '''A man that uses haki? You should be worth far more than 85,000,000! '''Kalas: '''Well after your death, I'm sure my bounty will go up! ''Kalas struck his sword down on to Dixon's arm which he used to block. Kalas then jumped when Dixon went for a low kick, dodging the attack. He then used a haki inforced punch to send Dixon flying back into a store. Dixon stands up and walks out of the crushed store, his lip and head are bleeding 'Dixon: '''The way you stood in the restaurant yesterday, I could have sworn you were injuried? '''Kalas: '''I have no time for little things like that ''Kalas then began to add haki to his sword but DIxon had charged at him and sent him flying into another building across the street. Dixon began to walk towards the store when he was shot in the foot 'Dixon: '''Ahhhh! What the hell? ''Karas is sitting on top of the building next to the one Kalas had crashed into, he is holding two pistols 'Karas: '''Oh I'm sorry, I have such bad aim sometimes '''Dixon: '''And who might you be exactly? '''Karas: '''I am the first mate of the Demon Run Pirates, nice to meet you scary old marine '''Dixon: '''You look like a marine I used to serve with '''Kalas: '''We don't know what you're talking about ''Kalas walks out of the building and wipes the blood off his lip 'Kalas: '''Now, where were we? Oh yeah I was killing you A message from above ''Then a large group of marines arrive and surround Kalas and Dixon. Anothe rman runs into the middle of them. He looks at Dixon and then at Kalas very confused. '???: '''Oh look guys we've now interrupted someone's fight! This is all your fault! '''Dixon: '''Angel? '''Angel: '''Dixon? Wow you look pretty badly beaten up! who did that to you?...Oh wait that was a stupid question, anyway gotta go cya '''Dixon: '''Hold it right there! Men, all three of these men are dangerous pirates we must kill them here and now '''Karas: '''I'll cover you guys from the roof, you two make a run for it ''Angel began to run but Kalas stood still, holding his sword with both hands 'Kalas: '''Finally, I can now use that move! '''Dixon: '''What move? '''Kalas: '''Its called Sǐwáng ''Kalas releases a chaotic amount of stabs from his sword taking out a few marines before he reached Dixon. Dixon dodged a few attack but Kalas quickly stabbed him in the chest and he fell to his knees 'Kalas: '''I told you, I'd kill you '''Dixon: '''Who said you killed me? ''Kalas and Angel ran down the street followed by marines. Karas supported them from the roof and took out the marines that were getting to close. Angel pulled out a sniper rifle and held it over he shoulder and shot back and the marines, each shot killing two or three marines. 'Kalas: '''You are that skilled? '''Angel: '''No! They just have the whole street behind us full and they are in rows of two or three '''Kalas: '''Ahhhh ''They reached the ship and got onboard. The crew were all ready to go. Bishop and Chemist had grabbed Scarecrow when Karas had went to help Kalas. They set off making their way down to the bottom of Alabasta. Marine battle ship were firing at the Demon run pirates. One cannon ball hit the side of the ship and when through the other side, taking out one of the cabin room 'Bishop: '''Ahhh what do we do? '''Kalas: '''No problems, me and Jinx can share my bed '''Jinx: '''Even the captain wants me?!! '''Chemist: '''But its only a single bed? how will yous fit? '''Jinx: '''Now you are calling me fat? *Picks up Chemist* Here, Marines you can have him! ''Jinx goes to throw Chemist in the sea but is stopped by Kalas '''Kalas: '''No he has to heal Scarecrow's wounds and his just jealous that your sharing my bed *Joke winks* '''Jinx: '''I am just too attractive! *She runs off* '''Angel: '''What is wrong with you guys? We are being shot at! '''Kalas: '''What do you want us to do? This is the first time I realised we don't have cannons so we have to out run them and we are already going max speed! '''Angel: '''What kind of pirates don't have cannons? '''Bishop: '''The stupid kind... '''Kalas: '''Your crew thats who '''Angel: '''I don't have a crew! '''Kalas: Yeah you do, your a member of our crew! You're on our ship! '''Angel: '''You don't even know me? '''Kalas: '''Your name is Angel! '''Angel: '''That doesn't mean you know me! '''Kalas: '''To bad! Alright guys, lets head to the next Island! '''Angel: '''Which is? '''Kalas: '''I dunno, whichever one we arrive at? '''Angel: '''Oh god please let me live! Category:Stories